


Werewolf lovers

by Julia_Kills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We'll beginn with Sterek :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Kiss and talk

**Author's Note:**

> We'll beginn with Sterek :D

It's been nearly two weeks since they've kissed but Derek felt like his lips were still pressed on Stiles mouth. They haven't talked about that kiss yet, but both of them needed to, they just didn't knew when the time was right. Both knew how they felt about each other, but never really showed it, since that day...

~ ~ ~

It was the beginning of the autumn and it stared to get a bit colder. Stiles and Derek became close friends and the started to hang out more often. They decided to go to the movies that night with Isaac and Scott. But when Stile was on his way to met his friends, Scott called him and said that he couldn't make it 'cause Allison had a fever and her parents weren't at home so he had to look after her.

"Where's Isaac? Thought he would come with you?" Stiles asked as Derek arrived.

"Couldn't make it. He was kept in after school 'cause he had a fight with Jackson, again." Derek replyed not regretful at all "What about Scott?"

"Ahh, Allison got sick and her parents aren't home, so he has to look after her. Looks like it's just you and me then!"

So they got in, bought their tickets and watched a zombie movie together with more than fifty other people.

~ ~ ~

When the movie ended, they decided to grab a meal together at a little diner across the road.

"So when do you have to be home tonight?"

"My dad is not home until tomorrow morning, but I promised to be home around midnight. Why are you asking, Derek?"

"Just asking." Derek answered a bit nervous and took a bite from his sandwich.

Stile smiled a bit. He never saw Derek that nervous and he thought that it just made him even more cute.

~ ~ ~

Derek brought Stiles home about midnight. For both it's been a pretty good evening. The moon was shining bright above them.

It was an akward silence between them befor Stiles decided just to go into the house. But when he was on his way in Derek grab his shoulder and kissed Stiles, on the mouth. Both seemed to enjoy the kiss and got even more close.

They've stayed face to face for a while befor Stiles nearly ran into his house, leaving Derek there without a word.

~ ~ ~

The next days they barely talked, just saying 'Hi' or even 'Hello'. It was just AKWARD.

Until Scott had enough of it.

"What happend between you and Derek. Things been weird between you guys scince movie night. Have I missed something?"

"Uhm, well... Can you kep something for yourself?"

Scott nodded "Sure"

"He brought me home and... Uhm... he sort of... kissed me."

"What?!" Scott nearly sreamed. Stiles notized that his cheek flushed.

~ ~ ~

"You have to talk to him, soon. Tell him how you fell 'bout him."

"Why?" Derek asked the beta.

"'Cause you making me crazy. You're like a nervous puppy!"

Derek nodded "Fine, Isaac! I'll talk him!"

"Thank you very much!" Isaac shouted gratefully.

~ ~ ~

It was monday after school. Stiles were just on the staires as he heard the sound of Derek's car.

"Get in!" Derek shouted.

Stiles nodded and made his way to Derek and got himself into the car.

"We need to talk." Both said at the same time, on their way to Stiles house.

"Listen. About the kiss..."

"Stiles..."

"Yeah? What?"

Derek stopped the car in front of Stiles' home. He wanted to get out of the car as Derek stopped him.

"I'm in love with you!" Derek nearly shouted.

Stiles turned to Derek and just kissed him.

"I love you too, you idiot. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure." Derek nodded smiling

Stiles got out the car and smiled at Derek befor he entered the house. Derek smiled back and drove home.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's pregnat and gets to hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... This chapter is manly about Isaac and Scott.
> 
> Sorry if I sucked at writting. I'm just a german student

The Emergancy Room door opened. A few doctors were walking around the patient.

"I have to call Scott!" Melissa said quickly while taking her phone out.

"No, please don't. He'll freak out!" Isaac cried in pain from his injuries. He was pregnant in the ninth month and Scott was the father of the unborn child.

"I have to. He's the father of your child. He has a right to know what's going on with his mate and his unborn!" Melissa replied angrily. Isaac took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Melissa letted him, of her own knowlege that it must have hurt a lot. Isaac looked her in the eyes. She could see that her son-in-law was scared to hell of what was coming next.

A male tall docter came to them and asked Melissa "What do we have?"

"Male pregnant, injuries on his arms and a view scratches on his belly and face. Some bruises on the back." She replied straightly, now looking to the docter.

The docter looked suprised. "What happend?" He asked Isaac with a calm voice. But Isaac could't answer. It hurted to much to say anything so Melissa answered for him "He had a fight with a 'friend' and fell down the stairs." The friend was not realy a fiend. It was Allison. She was still not over Scott so she attacted him, hoping he and his 'bastard' would die.

"Then may he should change friends." He looked to Melissa again. "You know him Mel?"

Melissa nodded. "He's my son's husband." She still held hands with Isaac.

Suddendly Isaac screamed loudly. Every one knew what it ment: He was ready to give birth.

"I have to call my son now. I think he should be with you while you deliever the child." Melissa whispered into Isaac's ear. Isaac looked pale but nodded with painful smile. Melissa took her phone again while the nurses brought Isaac to the labor room.

~ ~ ~

"Mum, where is he? Where's Isaac?" Scott asked the brunette with a worried look on his face. Melissa gave her son a hug. 

"He's fine Scott. You're going to be a dad in a few minutes." She patted his back and letted go of her son. Scott smiled and said with a little laughing "You're going to be a grandmother." Melissa gave her son a little punch on the shoulder and leaded Scott to his mate.

~ ~ ~

"That's weird. The scratches, even the bruise, are gone!" The docter from before said confused to Melissa. She looked to her son, who was now holding hands with his husband. They're going to be parents Melissa thought to herself.

"Looks like we can start!" An older nurse said to the young couple. "You both can relax. Breath calm and don't worry. This seems to be an easy birth!"

Scott looked to Isaac with a smile, trying to calm him. Isaac had a thight grip, Scott knew. If he wasn't a werewolf his hand would be broken by now.

With brown looking into blue eyes the nurse gave Isaac the sign to start pressing. It only took four pushes and a little babygirl screamed her way into the world. She had Isaac's eyes for sure and Scott's smirk on her tiny face.

"Here we go. A healthy girl. Congrats!" The older woman said with a cheerful voice while handing Isaac his pup. He had been never so happy, than in this moment. Sleepy eyes were looking in his, tiny hands gripping Isaac's finger. She was perfect.

Scott was over the moon. He was so happy he nearly cried and kissed his beloved husband on the forhead.

~ ~ ~

"She's got your eyes." Stiles admit to Isaac. Scott nodded, holding his little girl. Derek and Stiles visited the fresh parents and good friends.

"You already have a name for her?" Derek asked while he looked at the girl. Isaac nodded "Yeah. We thought of Juliette actually."

"Sounds good. Suits her!" Stiles said cheerful. He was so happy for his friends. He and Derek had a kid as well. A boy, who became three in December.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "I think we'll leave you two alone now. We have to pick up Aiden from dad and Chris before they tell him about how they first went hunting together, again."

"Would be better." Scott smiled. "We can go home with our girl tomorrow, if you want to come by."

Derek and Stiled nodded and left. Scott sat down next to his husband, handing him Juliette and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. xxx
> 
> don't forget a comment and the kudos <3


End file.
